1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual unlocking unit for a sliding door, with a Bowden cable, which is tension-resistantly connected to an unlocking device at the one end and, at the other end, to a manually pivotable lever element, the pivoting of the lever element being accomplished by means of an actuating element acting on the lever element
2. Description of the Related Art
Regularly, the drive of modern sliding doors is electric; the same applies to the arresting of the travelling leaves in the closed or opened positions. Usually an activation through appropriately energizing stable or bistable electromagnets is employed for the locking or unlocking itself. An optional manual unlocking component is desirable or required for the purpose of reliable operability.
A manual unlocking unit of the species mentioned at the beginning is disclosed in DE 41 24 944 A1. In the prior art device, a traction rod is provided which, via an angled lever, actuates a Bowden cable, i.e. there is only one disposition possibility for the actuating element formed as a traction rod, such that a more suitable, different disposition of the actuating element, for example based on structural conditions or on the practicability of manipulation, can not be considered.
The same applies to the manual locking device according to DE 195 01 420 C1, where the locking or the unlocking, controlled by a bi-stable electromagnet, can be complemented by a manual unlocking device, with the electromagnet not being energized. Here again, the connection of the Bowden cable to the mounting plate does not allow for a more suitable, different disposition or for a another choice of an actuating element. Disclosed is merely the replacement of the Bowden cable by a rod assembly, what is likewise valid in equivalent terms for the subject matter of the application.